Billie Jean
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCOllins...Angel and Collins sing to a song that Angel is obsessed with.


**Author's Note: I thought of this as I was brushing my teeth this morning. I'm a Michael Jackson fan and since he was semi-normal back in the late 80's I thought that this would be pretty relevant to the time. Hope you all like it!**

**I do not own Rent. If I did, Angel would never die and have his own damn musical. ;)**

**I do not own Micheal Jackson's Billie Jean, actually I do have it on cassette and CD but you get my point!**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

It was around noon and Angel Dumott Schunard was in the bathroom getting ready for the day as he did every day. The New York City sky shone brightly into the window, filling Angel with warmth. "Hello my beloved New York how are you today?" he said as he brushed his wig. Angel greeted New York each day, loving it more and more. The city was a lot like the Angel and that was why he said that he would never leave. Already Angel was fully dressed in his favorite outfit, his make-up was applied and his favorite black wig was on his head. The drag queen looked fabulous and winked at himself in the mirror. But there was one thing that he had to do to complete his beautification process, to brush his teeth. Angel just couldn't brush his teeth and go, oh no he had to listen to music while he did it. He opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed his pink toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. After placing it on the bathroom counter, Angel walked out and went straight for the living room. He looked around, smirking his mouth as he thought.

"Where is my cassette tape?" he asked himself out loud.

He moved the junk on the coffee table, no tape. He looked on the floor underneath, still no tape.

"Ah ha!" the drag queen yelled happily as he picked up the tape "There you are you little rascal!"

Angel loved to listen to music as he brushed her teeth, it was something that he and his Abuelita did on daily basis as a child. When Abuelita passed away a few years ago, Angel made a point to continue the things that they did together to keep her memory alive. He hoped that one day when the virus took him that his friends would do the same. Angel walked over to the boom box that Collins and Angel bought one day as they were on their way to the loft and placed the tape in the player. Pressing play Angel closed his eyes. Music was instrumental to his being. Immediately, the music filled the room with Micheal Jackson's hit at the time Billie Jean. Angel clapped at the boom box when he heard the first beats and tapped them out in the air. "Go Micheal!" Angel glanced at the clock, Collins would be home soon so he skipped toward the bathroom dancing the whole way.

Collins wearily walked up the stairs to the apartment that he and Angel had been sharing for a good while. Even though it was barely 12:15, he was already tired. Midterms were coming up and he had some major test writing to do. On Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays Collins had enough time to come home and eat between his classes. Usually two hours was all he had and was just enough for Collins to feel refreshed, full and rejuvenated. As he got closer to the front door, Collins could hear music blasting on the other side. He shook his head as he took out his keys "Angel." The professor unlocked the door and looked around the room for his lover who would usually be drumming the beats of whatever song he was listening to at the time. Collins grew a little worried until he heard a howl coming from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah! Billie Jean's not my lover! She's just a girl who claims that I am the one! But the kid is not my son!"

Collins laughed out loud, placing his bag and coat on the couch. He called for his lover "Angel baby I'm home!" But still Angel continued to sing, having no idea that Collins was calling him. The music for one was way to loud which explains why he couldn't have heard him anyway. The professor walked over to the boom box and turned it down just a bit. As he turned it down, he listened to see if Angel had quieted down, which he didn't.

"She says that I am the one! But the kid is not my son!"

Collins walked into the bathroom and just stared at his lover as he sang into his toothbrush. The professor shook his head again, raising an eye brow "Angel!" The drag queen was so into his toothbrush that you would think he was singing for the President or something. "ANGEL!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Angel screamed at the top of his lungs. "God baby you scared me! Why didn't you turn the music down?"

"I did turn the music down."

Angel tried to catch his breath "Oh."

Collins walked up to his boyfriend, kissing him on the forehead "I'm sorry babe. You looked like you were jammin' up in here." Angel laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Damn baby. I didn't know my girl could sing." The drag queen struck a runway pose "You know it! I can do it all baby!" The two lovers gazed at one another. Angel then placed his toothbrush down seductively and looked his lover up and down "Don't we look handsome today?" Collins felt himself blush, Angel always knew how to make him melt "Why thank you Miss Angel. You look mighty nice yourself. I like that skirt on you." Angel giggled "Do you now?"

"Yes, I do."

Angel slowly walked up, pushed his lover against the wall and began to kiss him passionately. Collins gladly obliged, lifting Angel's leg and putting it around him. As they kissed he softly rubbed Angel's thighs, which made Angel moan just a bit. Collins hands made Angel squeal whenever they touched him.

After about 10 to 15 minutes of good ol' fashioned makin' out Collins broke the kiss "Even though I have plenty to eat right here. I'd still like a sandwich Miss Angel." Angel put his leg back down and adjusted his wig "Of course my love, go sit down and I'll have your lunch ready for you." Collins smiled, walking out of the bathroom as Angel continued watching "Baby!" The professor turned around. "Slow down I want to watch you walk out, your ass does this little thing when you walk. It's really cute." Collins turned to look at this behind, looked up at Angel and smiled. He picked up his shirt which was pulled out due to Angel's rubbing his chest as they kissed and stuck his behind out, wiggling it. Angel giggled and started to howl at his lover "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about right there!"

Angel walked out of the bathroom grabbing for Collins' behind as he began to pick up his pace. Collins' quickened walk became a jog as he dodged away from Angel. The drag queen picked up on him running from him and began to chase him. Collins must have forgot that Angel can still run in those platform shoes. The two lovers dodged between furniture, laughing the whole time. It wasn't until Angel faked hitting his knee that he tackled Collins. Angel yelled and laughed at the same time "I got your ass! I got your ass! It's mine!"

The two rolled on the floor which Angel usually would object to because of his outfit, but not today. Running out of energy the two bohemians landed in a position where Collins was on top with Angel grinning on the bottom. Collins breathlessly replied "Now your ass is mine."

Angel smirked "I'm not complaining."

As they grew closer to a kiss, the boom box interpreted them with Micheal Jackson's Billie Jean again.

Collins looked up as did Angel "Ang, you put the damn song on again?"

"Yeah, it's on the whole tape! I just recorded it over and over. I love this song!"

Collins shook his head, pulling his lover up off the floor. As he helped Angel get himself together Collins started to sing "Billie Jean's not my lover."

Angel looked at him with a smile as big as the sun itself "She's just a girl who claims that I am the one!"

The two lovers joined together and sang to one another "But the kid is not my son!"


End file.
